


I Always See You at Starbucks and You Always get the Same Thing WTH (Day 3)

by notoneforreality



Series: 30 Days of Johnlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day Prompt Challenge, Johnlock - Freeform, London Fog, M/M, Starbucks, Tea, Teenagers, Teenlock, coffee-shop, strawberries and cream frappucino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/notoneforreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unchanged prompt :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always See You at Starbucks and You Always get the Same Thing WTH (Day 3)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatySummers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatySummers/gifts).



John had never really noticed Sherlock at Starbucks before, although some of the others who worked there said he came occasionally, but after the night at The Styx, John has seen his classmate in there on more and more occasions. Sherlock always ordered the same thing: a London Fog. A London fog was a simple tea that consisted of earl grey and vanilla. John didn't normally take the orders, he just made the drinks, but from where he stood, he had a perfect view out of the long window that took up most of the east wall, and through that, he had the perfect view of Sherlock strolling up to the coffee shop. It had gotten to the point that John began making the London Fog as Sherlock crossed at the lights, which timed it perfectly so that Sherlock got his drink seconds after he made his order, so John didn't look like a stalker (although he really was turning out to be one).

Mary called him over as he walked in on a Friday a couple of weeks after John had noticed the routine. 

"John, can you take the orders today. Molly's lost her voice so she can't speak to the customers. She knows how to make all of them."

John hesitated, but agreed jovially enough. He didn't really have a problem with taking orders. Then something occurred to John and he smiled and agreed more enthusiastically.

John took his place behind the counter and took people's orders, relaying them back to Molly who made them quickly and efficiently, if a little slower than John usually did. John counted four people before Sherlock was standing in front of him in his silly, long, grey coat with the blue scarf that he always wore. 

Sherlock's eyes widened as they locked with John's own and he swallowed thickly. He had been quite clearly been expecting Molly.

"Hi," he stuttered, and John grinned.

"Hey, Mr London Fog," John chuckled, then he froze because did he have to straight up tell Sherlock that he stalked him and his drink choices? Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so if I am not to have a London Fog, then what shall I have?"

And now John's brain was panicking even more because he hadn't said getting one drink was a problem (although he had wondered why Sherlock did only get one drink) and now he had been given the responsibility of choosing a drink for Sherlock Holmes. How did he always manage to get himself into things like this.

"Okay, here's the deal, you try something new each time you go here for two weeks, and then you tell me which one was your favourite." Sherlock shrugged. "Try a Strawberries and Cream Frappucino - no coffee, I promise."

"Thanks, I don't like coffee." John was about to say 'I know', then decided he'd already revealed enough of his stalking tendencies in this conversation. He asked Molly for a Strawberries and Cream.

-

Sherlock sat at the long raised table on the third stool from the right, a stool he had taken to sitting in every time he came here. He had a small notebook that he wrote notes in while he waited for his new drink. It had surprised Sherlock as well when he suddenly heard a challenge to John coming out of his mouth. He had never been adventurous enough to try anything more than a London Fog, it had taken Mycroft long enough to convince him to try even that variation of his normal earl grey. Now he had ended up with a Strawberries and Cream Frappucino. Sherlock didn't even know what a Frappucino was! 

John called his name and Sherlock walked up to claim his Strawberries and Cream Frappucino.

"I thought the person making the drink called the name. You usually do when you're making them."

"Molly's lost her voice, that's why I'm taking the orders." Sherlock had already deduced as much, but nodded like it was new information and took a sip from the tall plastic cup. 

It was surprisingly good.

John smirked at Sherlock before going back to the till and leaving Sherlock to eagerly drink in the new flavours, literally.


End file.
